gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam
The CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam (aka Reborns Gundam, Reborns Cannon), is a transformable mobile suit built and used by the Innovators in season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is piloted by Ribbons Almark. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Reborns Gundam is a machine based on all accumulated mobile suit technology data from Veda. The base design of the Reborns Gundam was completed at a considerably early stage. Originally, the unit was developed as two separate units, with the CB-001 1 Gundam designated as the lead machine, with the CBY-077 GN Cannon acting as its support unit. But because he did not want to rely on a companion, Ribbons Almark commissioned the two machines to be merged into one so he can use it alone. The end result of this was the Reborns Gundam. The earlier version of Reborns Gundam, the CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin, also contains a third Tank Mode. However, it was considered redundant after acquiring the Twin Drive System technology. In regards to its functionality, technology, performance, and armaments, the Reborns Gundam is superior in performance to all mobile suits of its' time.00.net Reborns Gundam MS Profile The only drawback of the Reborns Gundam is the limited battery life of the two GN Drive Taus, which powers it. The Reborns Gundam features a Trans-Am System and is the second unit to have a Twin Drive System; these systems were reverse-engineered from stolen Celestial Being data by Anew Returner. The Reborns Gundam's combat performance closely matches those of GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. The Reborns Gundam is able to quickly overwhelm most opponents in either form separately, but it's especially effective because of its versatility to quickly switch between both Cannon and Gundam forms while in combat. This allows it to be a formidable unit in all forms of combat. The Reborns Cannon Mode specializes in long-distance heavy-assault attacks. Combat data from the GN-005 Gundam Virtue is used in the Reborns Cannon Mode design. The sensor inside the head visor it adopted is in the GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon's sensor line. It features 4 powerful Large GN Fin Fangs that function as beam cannons on its chest, a GN Buster Rifle, and 2 Egner Whips (similar to those on the GNMA-0001V Regnant mobile armor). Its 5 beams may be fired together in unison to produce a much larger cannon blast. It shares 2 Beam Sabers mounted near its neck with its Reborns Gundam form. The Reborns Cannon Mode has limited mobility and options for close combat besides the beam sabers. The mobile suit relies on its Reborns Gundam form for a more balanced close and middle-to-long range combat strength. The Reborns Gundam Mode features a more balanced array of usable weaponry, making it the most used form. This form specializes in short to mid-range combat with armaments that include a GN Buster Rifle, GN Shield, 2 GN Beam Sabers, 8 Small GN Fin Fangs, and 4 Large GN Fin Fangs. The Small Fin Fangs are hidden within the shield and armor from the underside, the Large Fin Fangs detach from Reborns Cannon Mode's chest-mounted beam cannons. Overall, the Reborns Gundam is a highly adaptable and versatile mobile suit with high performance. With its ability to quickly transform between two modes coupled with its Twin Drive System, the Reborns Gundam's capabilities are close to those of the 00 Raiser. However, the Reborns is hindered by its GN Drive Taus being its power source. Armaments ;*Egner Whip :Weapons based on the wire-grapplers used on the GNMA-0001V Regnant. Shoots out small electric wires that electrify the pilot of the enemy mobile suit. However, this requires the pilot to be still, and one with enough stamina can easily cut the wires. Doubling as the Reborns Cannon mode's hands, they can only be used in this form to wield a beam saber. ;*GN Buster Rifle :Most powerful beam weapon of the Reborns Gundam. Its firepower matches that of Seravee's GN Bazooka. Its power output is variable. In Cannon mode it is a powerful beam cannon, in Gundam mode it's output is slightly higher than that of a standard beam rifle. When it uses less power the rifle's rate of fire increases which is in line for the more well-balanced Gundam mode. ;*Large GN Beam Saber :The Reborns Gundam mounts a pair of large beam sabers stored in the section of the torso armor between the head and shoulders. The large beam sabers use more power and emits a larger than average beam saber (as its name suggests). The beam saber is significantly more powerful than the average beam saber. ;*Large GN Fin Fangs :Located on the back of Reborns in Gundam mode, these also serve as its verniers in this form. When in Reborns Cannon mode, the Fin Fangs are facing forward, acting as GN Cannons. The Fin Fangs have greater fire power than regular GN Fangs but are larger thus more easily destroyed. The large GN fin fangs can detach and be remotely operated like other fang weapons; in the anime, they are only seen while using Trans-Am, but the manga adaptation they are used outside of that mode. When detached the fin fangs act as mobile cannons, firing a beam equal to that when used by the Reborns Cannon. ;*Small GN Fin Fangs :Similar to the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam, the GN Fangs are stored in Reborns' Gundam's shield and back skirt armor (4 on each location) and can apparently only be used in this mode. These fangs function as beam daggers and are highly maneuverable. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System ;*Twin Drive System :Thanks to Anew Returner, Ribbons was able to built the Reborns Gundam with a Twin Drive System fitted for GN Drive Tau. Though the machine was able to manifest powerful combat capabilities, the machine still acquired the weaknesses associated with the machines operated by the pseudo GN Drives, such as limited operation time and inability to operate after Trans-Am. Its particle output formula is also stated to be less than squared of a single GN Drive Tau, which already produces less average output than a single original GN Drive, making it a far inferior power-plant system.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics However, Reborns makes up for it by having enhanced MS frame technology. Reborns' Twin Drive System also does not require external equipment like 0 Raiser to maintain its stability; this is presumably due to Ribbons having two GN Drive Taus that can synchronize perfectly. ;*Trans-Am System :Even-though the particle output of Reborns Gundam's Twin Drive System isn't on par with the 00 Raiser's, Reborns' Trans-Am still proved to be equal to 00 Raiser's when it comes to firepower, speed and defense. However, the destruction of the GN Drive Tau's after the process remains a large weakness. History :The Reborns Gundam's history and exploits can be found on Ribbons Almark's page. Variants ;*CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin Gallery 00 Raiser vs Reborns Gundam.jpg|Reborns Gundam vs 00 Raiser (Gundam Perfect File) Reborns Gundam - Ebikawa Artwork (Low-Quality).png|Artwork by Kanetake Ebikawa gundam_00_2nd_season_25_02.jpg|Reborns Gundam - Twin Drive Reborn gundam.jpg|Reborn's Gundam w/ GN Buster Rifle Reborns gundam cannon mode.png|Reborns Gundam-Cannon Mode Reborns Gundam.jpg|Reborns Gundam Fang's Assault animerawkidousenshigundam002ndseason25raw1280720divx68524fps-0031.jpg|Reborns Gundam in Trans-Am mode during the final fight. Reborns-ms4.jpg|Reborns Gundam featured in Gundam Musou 3 ribbons-arno.jpg|Reborns Gundam and F91 Gundam F91 cb-0000gc-egnerwhip2.jpg|Reborns Cannon - MS Hand - Egner Whip cb-0000gc-gnbeamsaber.jpg|Reborns Gundam - Beam Saber cb-0000gc-gnclaw.jpg|Reborns Gundam - MS Hand - Claw cb-0000gc-gnfinfangs.jpg|Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon - Fin Fangs/Verniers cb-0000gc-gnshield.jpg|Reborns Gundam - GN Shield/Small GN Fin Fangs Container cb-0000gc-gnbusterrifle.jpg|GN Buster Rifle cb-0000gc-head.jpg|Reborns Gundam - MS Head ms_modal_unit_00_06.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Fan Art CG Reborns Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Gundam, front view. CG Reborns Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Gundam, back view. CG Reborns Cannon.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Cannon. front view. Reborns Cannon Data.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Cannon, Data Profile Reborns Gundam Data.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Gundam, Data Profile. CG Reborns VS 00 Raiser.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Gundam VS. 00 Raiser CB0000.jpg|Reborns Gundam o0600042410255385569.jpg|Reborns Gundam by robographer o0600042410256193386.jpg|Reborns Cannon mode by robographer Gunpla Reborns Gundam HG.jpg|HG00 1/144 CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam (2009): box art Hg00-reborns-trans-am.jpg|HG00 1/144 CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam Trans-Am Mode (2010): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_cb-0000gc_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon" (2010): package front view Notes and Trivia *The Reborns (リボーンズ) Gundam has a near identical katakana spelling as the name of its pilot, Ribbons (リボンズ) Almark, apart for one long vowel. *The Reborns Gundam is likely a homage to the RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (Reborns Gundam Mode) and the RX-77-2 Guncannon (Reborns Cannon Mode). *The Reborns Gundam/Cannon is also unlockable in Gundam vs. Gundam NEXT Plus as a PSP-exclusive unit. It can activate Trans-Am once per life, changing its standard GN Buster Rifle (Gundam Mode) and GN Cannon (Cannon Mode) shots into "Gerobi" shots. It also allows the Reborns to deploy its GN Fin Fangs, which it cannot do without Trans-Am. Additionally, if it finishes off a unit from Gundam 00 (Exia, Virtue/Nadleeh, 00 Raiser and Reborns), it will assume a hidden win pose showing a missing leg where it is holding a discarded GN Drive which mirrors what happened in the final battle between Ribbons and Setsuna. **In Full Boost however, Reborns no longer requires Trans-Am to deploy its large Fin Fangs, though it is required to be in its Cannon mode to deploy any of its Fangs. It also pays further tribute to Amuro with its EX Burst which blasts the opponent in the air, identical to the Last Shooting which it shares with both Gundam and Nu. *Because of the similar phonetic pronunciation shared between Fin Funnels and Fin Fangs in Japanese, games where the Reborns Gundam can be piloted by anyone (ex: SD Gundam G Generation and Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3) has Amuro uniquely shout out "Fin Fangs!" during the attacks that use them while piloting the Reborns. The reverse applies for Ribbons while piloting the Nu Gundam. **Despite Amuro and Ribbons not sharing the same English dub voice actor, the reference is kept in the English dub of Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3. *In Gundam Memories, and the Dynasty Warriors Gundam series, the Reborns's beam saber is constantly active and in its hand, mostly to stay faithful to the anime where Ribbons spent the entire final battle against Setsuna with a beam saber active whenever it transformed into its Gundam mode. *The SD Gundam G Generation games shows that the Reborns Gundam can erect a GN Field of its own similar to Seravee even though it never displays such an ability in the anime or in any other game. *One of Ribbons' unique battle quote in Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei-hen indicated that Ribbon claimed that Reborns Gundam is the strongest Gundam of all, even though he was not a significant threat compared to some other bosses in the game. References Gundam 00 Reborns Gundam Lineart.jpg|CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon - Lineart Reborns Gundam Lineart.png|Reborns Gundam Lineart External links *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam on MAHQ.net *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon on Gundam 00 Official (Japanese)